


Please, don't be my brother

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Demigod Verse [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite Ships It, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Percy Jackson References, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: '' I hope you are not a son of Ares. I already have too many irritating siblings, '' Liu Qingge commented unenthusiastically.The newcomer seemed to want to kill him with his eyes, and Shen Qingqiu sighed disconsolately at the scene.[A new demigod has arrived at the Camp Half-Blood, and he quickly decides that his favorite hobby is to get on Liu Qingge's nerves.]
Relationships: Liǔ Qīnggē & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Demigod Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569226
Comments: 10
Kudos: 380





	Please, don't be my brother

'' I hope you are not a son of Ares. I already have too many irritating siblings, '' Liu Qingge commented unenthusiastically. 

The newcomer seemed to want to kill him with his eyes, and Shen Qingqiu sighed disconsolately at the scene.

The new demigod was just twelve, his clothes torn and scratches on his face. And even though he was in a bad state, he still had the energy to fight with Qingge. No surprise, the eldest thought they might be brothers.

Only a son of Ares could have the energy to fight as soon as he arrived at Camp. Liu Qingge had nearly punched Chiron when he arrived.

'' I almost feel sorry for your brothers: dealing with you every day must be worse than an hour of math with MissDodds. '' 

Bastard. Liu Qingge said, '' You could have taken a shower. You smell like a wet dog. "

'' Try to escape from the Minotaur during a storm! "

''I fought against a Hydra without a drop of sweat."

"And did you win?" the boy asked provocatively.

Liu Qingge swallowed, "No, it's impossible to win against a Hydra and ..."

"Heracles succeeded."

"Not everyone can be like Heracles," was his cross reply.

"Did you just admit to being a poor excuse of a hero?"

Liu Qingge decided at that moment that he would kill the brat and then throw the body to the harpies. And he didn't care if they had the same father: that little shit got on his nerves.

"Listen, you little shit ..." 

"Don't argue with him, Qingge. He's just arrived- Shen Qingqiu cut him off, taking the side of the brat- You should be more understanding with him."

"You should be more understanding with me," the 12-year-old parrot repeated, shrugging to sound more pitiful. 

Heck, that little manipulator could easily have been a son of Aphrodite. 

Unaware as usual, Shen Qingqiu said, "Try to get along, both of you. Got it, Qingge? Got it, Luo Binghe?"

"Got it, Shizun!" Luo Binghe replied, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Shen Qingqiu. It was disturbing how docile he was only with Qingqiu.

 _He's got a crush on_ , Liu Qingge thought. 

A crush on a _son of Aphrodite_. A story already seen, which made it painfully obvious who the father of the brat was.

"Father, is it too much to ask you to have normal brothers and not make me want to slit their throats?" 

_A week later, Liu Qingge was the only one who was happy when_

_when Zeus claimed Luo Binghe as his son._

_Gods immortales, they were not brothers!_

**Author's Note:**

> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
